Equestrians Knight of the Wind
by sonic3461
Summary: After Camleot was saved by Sonic Knight of the wind, he along with Calibern travel to a new world called Equestria to stop King Arthur, who is somehow still alive. Along the way, he befriends six colored ponies and two princesses. Can Sonic and Calibern defeat Arthur once and for all, or has King Arthur truly won? (Sonic X Mane six)(One true shipping will be chosen soon.)
1. Chapter 1

Equestrians Knight of the wind

Prologue: Knight of the wind

In the fields of Camleot, King Sonic, or known as Knight of the wind was running through the peaceful grass fields. In his hand, he wields the sacred sword of all Camleot, Calibern. Days have passed since Sonic and Caliber defeated Merlina the wizard when she used the scabbered to turn into the dark queen.

"You know Caliber, I miss the rush of excitement. Even though it's good to be a king and a knight, not much has happened since we defeated the dark queen and king Arthur. " Sonic said to his loyal sword.

"Guess some things never change in you sir Sonic. But, I have to agree with you, our last adventure was pretty exciting." Calibern said. Before he could say anything else, a bright light appeared in front of them. Sonic skid to a halt and watched the light fade. What they saw was their old friend.

"Merlina." Sonic greeted smiling.

"Greeting M'lady." Calibern said.

"Greeting you majesty." Merlina said.

"Common now Merlina, you don't have to call me any royalty names. Just plain old Sonic or sir Sonic is good enough." Sonic said smiling. Merlina smiled as well.

"Very well sir Sonic."

"So what's up Merlina, do you need something?" Merlina then frowned.

"The lady of the lake needs to speak with you immediately, it's urgent."

"What happened?"

"She didn't tell me personally, but whatever it is, it seems important. You better get over there on the double. I'll meet you there." Merlina then dissapeared.

"Let's go Calibern."

"Onward sir Sonic." The two then bast off at the speed of sound toward the lake. 30 seconds later, the two arrived at the lake. Both Merlina and the Lady of the Lake were waiting for them at the entrance.

"I'm glad you two got here as soon as possible. This is a very important problem that must be taken cared of." Lady of the lake said.

"What's happened?" Sonic asked. The lady of the lake held out her hand and an image of king Arthur.

"Does this involve him?" The lady of the lake nodded.

"Yes, to be honest, king Arthur is still alive."

"WHAT!? Bu that's impossible, how can that be?"

"I don't know for sure how he's still alive, but he must be defeated before he causes havoc again." The lady of the lake explained.

"Tell me where he is, and i'll send him back to the depths of the underworld." Sonic said gripping Calibern. The lady of the lake then looked at Merlina, which indicates it's her turn to explain the other side part of the story.

"We've discovered that King Arthur has been transported to another world." Merlina explained.

"Another world, but how did he get there?"

"That's another thing we don't know about, but we still know if he continues to stay in this world, everything will fall."

"No problem, bring me to this world and me and Calibern will put him down, right buddy?" Sonic asked his sword.

"Of course sir Sonic, i'll be by your side to the very end." Calibern smiled. Merlina and the lady of the lake smiled.

"Thank you sir Sonic, if anyone can defeat King Arthur, it's you and Calibern."

Sonic smiled. "Heh, no problem. Send me and Calibern to this new world, beecause we are ready to await what lies ahead."

Merlina nodded and held out her staff. The tip of the staff glowed and a portal opened. Sonic walked toward the portal, but not before he smiled at the two and waved goodbye. He and Calibern jumped into the portal and the portal closed behind them.

"Good luck, Sir Sonic." Merlina muttered.

* * *

Sonic opened his eyes after he and Calibern exited the portal.

"Ugh man, forgot how dizzy I get after I jump out of portals." Sonic moaned.

"Sir Sonic, are you okay?" Sonic looked to his left and saw Calibern hovering over him.

"Yeah, i'm okay, how about you?"

"Fine." Sonic got to his feet and grasped Calibern. He then looked around at his new surroundings. He stood on top on what looked like to be a castle. He looked down and saw...Pony guards?

"Uuuuuh, Calibern, are you seeing what i'm seeing?" Sonic asked.

"Indeed, It seems that this world is dominated by ponies." Calibern explained.

BOOM!

A suden explosion accoured in the castle and the two guard ponies rushed in.

"What was that?"

"I don't know sir Sonic, but we have to heck it out."

"Right." Sonic jumped from rooftop to rooftop to the location of the sound.

"Sonic up there." Sonic looked up and saw a window opened.

"Good eye Calibern." Sonic jumped through the window and stood at the edges above which looked like a throne room. Below them, Sonic and Calibern saw no ther that King Arthur himself along with the knights of the underworld. They surrounded eight ponies. One of them was a large white pony with a horn and a pair of wings, a flowing pink, blue and green mane. The other next to her was slightly smaller. She had a flowing mane along with wing and a horn as well, but was blue and sparkled like stars. The other six ponies were slightly smaller. One was lavender with a horn, another was a pink pony with a puffy mane, one was orange with a blond mane, another pony was blond but had wings and a pink mane. The other pony was cyan and had a rainbow mane and had wings as well. The finall pony was white and had a horn as well, and she had curly purple mane and tail. They were all backed up against the wall with the knights sword near their necks.

(Celestia POV)

"Give up while you still can Celestia, you cannot best me and my army." King Arthur snarled.

"We will never surrender to the likes of you Sombra." Celestia said.

King Arthur chuckled. "You don't really have a choice either you surrender your kingdom to me, or I'll order my minions to slay you and your patheitc subjects."

"Kill us if you want, but the elements will defeat you!" Spat Princess Luna.

Arthur once again chuckled. "Only one individual can defeat me, but he's no where here." Arthur held out his huge sword and pointed at the ponies.

"Slay them!" He ordered his knights. Celestia, Luna and the others closed their eyes and waited for the blow to come.

"SOUL CHARGE!" A sudden blue blur slashed through all the dark knights and the dissapeared into a puff of black smoke. The ponies looked up and saw something that surprised them. A large blue creature with spines on his head stood in front of them with a sword in his hand. He also wore a metal gauntlet on his right hand.

"No...that's...it can't be." Sombra was at a loss of words.

"Long time no see King Arthur." The creature said getting into his battle stance. Sombra growled.

"Knight of the Wind."

To be continued...

* * *

**What did you all think? Hope I did fairly well with the first chapter. Hope you all liked it. If so, support and comment. Catch you all next time everypony. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Equestrians Knight of the Wind**

**Chapter 1: Savior and greetings**

"Knight of the Wind." Arthur growled. "What are you doing here and how did you get here!?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. You're nothing but an illusion created by Merlinas grandfather and I defeated you on the spot in Camleot. How are you still alive?"

Arthur chuckled. "Well, if you really want to know, i'll be happy to explain. You see, before you deltad the final blow on me, I managed to absorb just enough of the scabberds power to survive. When I dissapeared, I woke up in this new world. When I discovered that this world holds a kingdom, I decided to take control of this planet. But in order to do that, I need to defeat the rulers first. Everything was going according to plan until YOU showed up."

Sonic looked back at the ponies who were still surprised at him. Celestia and Luna both looked concerned at how these two knew each other. Twilight with confusion when she heard King Arthur ,Applejack with curiosity of what he was, Fluttershy with excitement of seeing Sonic as a hedgehog, Rainbow with complete surprise, Pinkie was excited to throw a party for him, and Rarity's eyes lit up when she heard the word knight. Sonic then gave them a reassuring smile and turned back to Arthur. "If you want to get to these ponies, you have to get through me."

"Very well then." Arthur snapped his fingers and more knights of the underworld appeared. "Slay him!"

The knights charged forward, but were then slayed in under 3 seconds by Sonic's amazing speed and skill with Caliber. The ponies jaws dropped by how fast he was, especially Rainbow Dash.

"H-How did you do that!?" Arthur asked in shock

Sonic chuckled by his shocked face. "Have you forgotten why I'm called the Knight of the Wind? Maybe this will remind you. I'm also called the Fastest Thing Alive!"

Rainbow Dash looked shocked that somepony was saying they were faster than she was. She was about to say something but was cut off as Arthur growled in rage.

"If I want to get things done around here, I have to do it myself!" Arthur charged forward gripping his sword tightly. He threw his sword down, but Sonic deflected the blow and threw back Arthur.

Sonic smirked. "Let's dance."

Sonic charged in while Arthur threw some of his dark magic at him. Sonic deflected the attacks with Caliber and absorbed its power. Sonic curled into a ball and did his traditional spin dash with Caliber in his hand, making the attack more deadly. Arthur held up his sword in defense and blocked the attack. Sonic jumped off and landed on his feet. The two charged forward and began to slash their swords in different directions at high speeds.

The ponies watched in awe as Sonic kept up the pressure and continued fighting. Arthur saw an opening and slashed Sonic on the cheek. The blade barley missed, but left a good enough cut to draw blood. Sonic ignored is injury and charged again. He spun around Arthur at high speeds until a blue blur was only seen. Sonic slashed Arthur at different points, leaving marks and cuts everywhere. Sonic jumped back and decided to end this battle.

"SOUL CHARGE!" Sonic rushed forward and slashed Arthur deep in the chest. Arthur cringed in pain as he dropped his sword and fell to one knee, holding his stomach. Sonic smirked, knowing he won the battle.

"Give up?" Arthur growled in response.

"This isn't over Knight of the Wind, I will return, and this Kingdom will be mine!" Arthur retreated in a portal of darkness and vanished.

Sonic wiped his forehead and sighed. He turned his attention back to the ponies who were still surprised. "Is everyone here alright?" Sonic asked the ponies.

Celestia was the first to regain her composer. She walked up to Sonic and smiled at him.

"I cannot thank you enough for saving me and my little ponies. We are forever in your gratitude."

Sonic smiled at Celestia. "Heh, no problem." Luna then walked up and stood next to Celestia.

"With the crisis averted, I believe introduction is in order. My name is Princess Celesita, and this is my sister, Princess Luna." Celestia greeted. Sonic knew he was being rude of being face to face with Royalty, he immediately keeled and bowed his head with respect. Caliber picked it up and smiled at the knight of the wind. Celestia and Luna smiled as well.

"Please rise young one." Sonic stood up. "If a princess may ask, what is your name?" Luna asked.

Sonic smirked. "I'm Sonic the hedgehog." He threw up his sword, giving it a few twirls and caught it. He placed the sword in the back and pointed his thumb toward himself. "Knight of the Wind, at your service." Luna and Celestia giggled.

"I never expected you to be a knight." Luna said.

"Well, you can tell with the sword i'm carrying and the gauntlet i'm wearing." Sonic pointed out. The rest of the ponies walked up to him and each took turns greeting him.

"Hello Sonic, my name is Twilight Sparkle, It's a pleasure to meet you." Twilight said with a smile.

"Likewise." The pink pony rushed forward to him and got right into his face.

"Hiimpinkiepieandthatwasthemostamazingthingiveeverseeniwantotthrowyouapartyforwhatyoudidforallofuswhatkindofcakedoyoulikedolikechocoloatvanilaohormaybeishould-" Pinkie was cut off by an orange hoof in her mouth.

"Shimmer down sugarcube. Sorry bout that, she's can be a little hyper on some occasions." Applejack said. Sonic chuckled.

"Well, she defiantly knows how to welcome someone." The ponies laughed.

"Names Applejack by the way partner, and ah gotta say, that was mighty impressive fer what ya did." Applejack said tipping her hat.

"Thanks."

"Hello darling, I'm Rarity, what you did was really heroic." Rarity said flicking her mane.

"An honer to meet you as well lady Rarity." Sonic said giving her a slight bow, which made Rarity blush and giggle.

"My, my such a gentleman you are. I know you and I will get along just fine." Sonic smiled. He then looked behind her and saw a Pegasus pony shrinking back a little. Sonic walked up to her and kneeled to her height.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Ummm...I'm..Fluttershy." She spoke weakly.

"I'm sorry, I can't here you." Sonic said calmly.

"Fluttershy." She squeaked. Sonic knew she was shy and gave her a warm smile. She looked into his eyes and smiled a little, knowing she's more comfortable around him. "I'm Fluttershy."

The Cyan Pegasus with the rainbow mane zipped right up to him. "Hey, names Rainbow Dash, The fastest flier in Equestria." She said proudly.

"Oh really, well if you heard from before, I'm known as the fastest thing alive." Sonic said proudly as well.

"Oh really?" Rainbow asked with a cocky smirk.

"That's right. If you think you're some hotshot with speed, how about you and I have a little race?" Sonic challenged.

"A race, you are so on!" Rainbow accepted. Celestia got between the two speed demons.

"I believe we have bigger things to worry about right now." Rainbow and Sonic looked at one another and nodded, leaving their race on hold for the moment.

"I want to know, how do you Sombra sir Sonic?" Luna asked.

"Sombra? Oh you mean king Arthur. Well, he's from another dimension known as Camerlot, the world I previously went to." Sonic explained.

The ponies were shocked.

"I thought King Arthur was just an old ponytale." Twilight said.

"Hehe, yeah I thought so to, but boy was I wrong."

"If what you say is true, then why is he so different then he is in the stories?" Celestia asked.

"My friend Merlina's grandfather created him a long time ago, but he ended up being one of the knights of the underworld. In other words, he was nothing but an illusion." Sonic explained.

"I see. If that's the case, then he must be stopped before he takes control of Equestria." Luna said.

"Not a problem your highness, that's why I'm here to stop him." Sonic said.

Celestia smiled. "Thank you sir Sonic."

"Just try not to get to confident sir Sonic." Said a voice. The sudden voice surprised the ponies.

"Who said that?" Luna asked looking around the room.

"Don't worry everyone, that was just Calibern, my friend." Sonic said.

"If he's here, mind if we meet him?" Twilight asked.

"Sure." Sonic held up the sword in front of the ponies. They were all confused at first until they were surprised when the sword relieved a face.

"Greetings to you all." The sword said smiling.

"By Celestia, the sword can talk!" Rainbow said in shock.

"Yes, I can talk. My name is Calibern, one of the sacred swords in Camerlot, also known as the greatest sacred sword Excalibur." Calibern greeted.

The ponies were shocked.

"I never knew I would see such a powerful sword such as Excalibur before." Celestia said in shock.

"Yes, it was a shocker to me as well when I found out my full potential." He looked up at Sonic. "Isn't that right...your highness?"

"Your highness?" The ponies asked in shock.

"Correct. You see, whoever can wield me and the might of Excalibur, He or she is worthy of the crown in Camerlot and is titled as the true King Arthur." Caliern explained.

The ponies looked at Sonic with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Is it true sir Sonic?" Luna asked.

"Well, yeah, but I've only been a king for a short time. You all don't need to bow to me or anything. Just plain old Sonic or Sir Sonic is fine with me." Sonic said smiling.

Celestia smiled. "Very well sir Sonic, we'll address you to that." She turned to the ponies. "Now my little ponies, how about we call it a day after the events of what happened?"

"I would agree." Rarity said.

"I guess I can go for a little nap." Rainbow said.

"I need to get some sleep as well." Twilight added.

The others nodded in agreement.

"You're also welcome to stay here for the night sir Sonic." Celestia offered.

"Thank you your highness." Sonic thanked in a bow.

"As a friend, you may address me as Celestia."

"And to me as Luna." Luna added.

"Very well."

To be continued...

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Had a lot of things to worry about and work. Thank you all for reading. Happy new year to you all and catch you all later everypony! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everypony, The story isn't dead. Not by a fricken long shot. I was just working on my other stories. For those who are following Shadow the Hedgehog: Rainbow Rocks, the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you all for waiting patiently for this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Embracing the Night**

Sonic, Caliburn, the two alicorn princesses, and the mane six walked through the halls of Canterlot, and they all asked him a few questions.

"Sonic, you mentioned you're from another world right?" Twilight asked.

Sonic smiled, "Yep, before I came to Camelot, I come from another world known as Mobius. A beautiful place where me and my friends live together in peace and harmony." Sonic explained.

"Amazing. You have to tell me everything about you and your adventures." Twilight beamed.

"Guess you're gonna stay a while with the egghead Sonic." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow!" Twilight retorted while blushing a little.

Sonic chuckled, "I don't mind being around those who are smart. I have a little brother who is really smart. I kinda enjoy knowing what they're capable of." Sonic said winking at her, which caused Twilight to blush more.

"Sir Sonic, how long have you been a king? Is it exciting?" Rarity asked.

"Well, not as I hopped on it. I only had to sit on the throne and had to keep my kingdom in order. It was a little to bored for me, so I usually go for morning and evening runs, and practice with Caliburn." Sonic explained.

"Besides these knights from the underworld you fought, what kind of other creatures did you fight?" Rainbow asked.

"Hehe, besides them, I did fight against two adult dragons, which I defeated." Sonic explained.

The ponies eyes went wide and their jaws dropped, "You literally defeated two dragons without breaking any sweat!?" Rainbow asked shockingly.

"Sure did. They proved to be a good challenge, but not by a long shot." Sonic explained.

"D-d-did you...um...k-kill them?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"What!? No no no. I didn't kill them. Killing isn't my thing. I only destroyed the crystal horns on their heads. It proves whoever destroys them is proven that they're a powerful opponent. The crystals on their heads will grow back." Sonic explained.

"Oh..o-okay." Fluttershy responded.

"Must say sugarcube, you sound pretty strong." Applejack commented.

Sonic smile, "Thanks."

The ponies stopped at their rooms, "These will be the rooms you'll all stay in. If all need anything, let me know." Celestia said.

"Thanks Celestia." The ponies thanked.

"Thank you Celestia, Luna." Sonic thanked giving the two a small bow.

Luna and Celestia smiled by his gratitude.

(Later that night)

Sonic stood at the edge of his balcony, admiring the night sky, "Wow, in all my years, I've never seen such a beautiful night. This beats Camelot and Mobius's night by a long shot." Sonic thought smiling.

"Sir Sonic," Sonic turned and saw Luna walking up to him, "Is something wrong?"

Sonic chuckled, "No Luna. I'm all good."

"I saw you looking up at the night and I thought something was troubling you." Luna said.

"No, I'm just admiring the beauty of this night. In all my years, I've never laid my eyes on such beauty." Sonic commented while looking at the sky.

Luna went wide eyed by what he just said, "You….You think my night is….beautiful?" Luna asked.

Sonic turned to her and smiled warmly, "Of course. I usually prefer the night over the day. It helps me relax. It also brings happiness, and also a sight of hope to those all around me, at least that's what I-wait, what did you mean by your beautiful night?" Sonic asked.

"Well...I'm the princess of the night, so it's my job to lower and raise the moon." Luna explained.

"Well, you definitely know how to create a night filled with awe and beauty." Sonic said winking.

Sonic had no idea what he just did. Due to his comment on the night sky, Luna's heart exploded from such happiness and his praising words by her beautiful night. Luna then started tearing up.

"Luna, what's-WOAH!" Sonic was cut off when Luna pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you Sir Sonic. Your words about my night are so cherished." Luna whispered.

"No One gives you any comments on your night?" Sonic asked.

Luna released her embrace and frowned, "No. Not many ponies out here in Equestria watch my beautiful night. They always sleep through it and embrace my sisters daylight." Luna explained sadly, "I was jealous of my sister and I wanted all the ponies to embrace my night….so….I became one known as Mare in the moon….also known as Nightmare Moon."

Sonic was a little wide eyed by this and she continued, "I tried to destroy my sister so the night will last forever, but she was able to stop me and banish me to the moon for thousands of years." Luna explained.

That made Sonic's eyes widened more, "You were imprisoned in the moon for...thousands of years!?" Sonic asked shockingly.

Luna looked at him and nodded sadly, "It was the only way to keep Equestria safe from my wrath, but then, I was able to break free and brought the eternal night back. But, thanks to Twilight and her friends, they were able to stop me and I was able to return to normal." Soon, tears started to pour out of her eyes, "But...so many of the ponies still feared me because of what I did...and they still see me as Nightmare Moon….and...and they still prefer the day over my night." Luna sobbed.

Sonic became so heartbroken by her story. He couldn't believe that the ponies of this world still see her as a monster and still prefer the day over the night. Sonic walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. This action caused Luna to gasp, "Sir Sonic?"

Sonic was silent for a second until he spoke, "I'm sorry you had to go through so much pain and loneliness for thousands of years Luna. I just wish there was something I could have done. But, let me tell you this, I will always prefer your night over your sisters daylight. Even though the day is important to all of us, the day will never be a s beautiful as your night. Also," Sonic pulled back a little and smiled at her, "I don't see you as that monster Nightmare Moon. I see you as a beautiful mare who works hard to keep her night amazing and has a heart to those who see you as a friend."

Luna bursted into tears as she returned the embrace and cried into his shoulder. These tears were not tears of sadness or pain, these were tears of joy. She was overwhelmed by so much happiness by Sonic's wise, and unforgettable words about her and her night. She then felt his hand stroking her mane, "Shhh, it's alright Luna. Just let it all out." She blushed by his touch and smiled while she continued to cry. Her heart began to pump like crazy and she was getting butterflies in her stomach, _"What is….this feeling I have? I never...felt anything like this before?"_ Luna thought.

Sonic continued to comfort the night princess and stroking her flowing mane. It felt a little solid, but at the same time, It felt like he was running his hand through water. It gave off a cool breeze feeling to it, _"I can't believe she had to go through so much pain, more pain than I can ever imagine, but i'll be sure to try to help her out as best I can."_ Sonic thought.

Sonic finally broke the embrace and smiled at her, which she smiled back, "Thank you Sonic."

Sonic smiled warmly at her, "Anytime Luna, anytime." He then stretched and yawned, "Well, I'm gonna get some sleep now. I'll see you in the morning Luna."

Luna smiled, "Alright, goodnight Sonic." She then quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek, which surprised them both. Luna blushed furiously and then flew out of sight. Sonic stood there stunned and he was blushing by the sudden kiss he got from the night princess. he touched his cheek where she kissed him and then smiled.

Sonic walked into his room and got into his bed. Before he could sleep, a certain voice said, "Seems the night Princess has a great liking to you Sir Sonic." Sonic turned and saw Caliber smiling at him on his perch.

"I guess so. I just still can't believe she had to go through so much for thousands of years." Sonic said a little sad for her.

"Indeed. Even though she did try to bring eternal night to this world, she only wanted the ponies to see her beautiful night." Caliber commented.

"Yeah. Well, good night Caliber." Sonic said yawning again.

"Goodnight Sir Sonic." Caliber said closing his eyes as well.

Soon, the two fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, that's a wrap for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. It seems Luna now has a liking to Sonic. What will happen now? Find out in the next chapter. Peace out everypony.**


End file.
